The state of the art regarding gas stoves comprises a large number of varieties of forms and configurations for oven burners, each one of them providing a particular advantage for a better food cooking or combustion optimization.
Some gas stoves use air regulators in order to optimize the amount of air mixed with fuel gas in the burner inlet. This kind of device is widely used in ovens working on both natural gas and liquefied gas, since the optimal ratio of air in the mixture for combustion varies based on the fuel used. However, regulators represent an additional, more expensive element making the injection system and the fuel burn-up more complex.
Gas stoves that comprise devices for optimizing the combustion process in the oven burners by optimizing gas and air rates in venturi and along the burner, or by providing a device to improve the mixture between them, are also known. Some of such stoves, for example, adopt a metal mesh in the burner venturi outlet in order to generate a turbulent flow, therefore promoting a better, faster air/fuel gas mixture. Additionally, this mesh promotes a pressure drop of the flow, helping ensure that there will be no flame leaking from the burner.
In addition, the use of internal mechanisms for the burner in order to provide mainly a rotation movement in the flow is known, therefore improving the fuel gas/air mixture. Different mechanisms of this kind are found, for example, in documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,833, 1,818,471, and GB1499213.
However, all the aforementioned techniques have the inconvenient of using at least one additional component to provide the effect of improving the fuel gas/air mixture, thus making the manufacture of burners more expensive and slow. Additionally, at least one additional component is implied in its maintenance when necessary, implying more costs.
Therefore, there is the need for a gas stove oven burner that surpasses these inconveniencies in a simple, efficient way.